Problem: Solve for $x$ : $3 = 5x$
Answer: Divide both sides by $5$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{3}}{5}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{5x}}{5}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{3}{5} = \dfrac{\cancel{5}x}{\cancel{5}}$ $x = \dfrac{3}{5}$